


加冕

by Ulna_Radius



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulna_Radius/pseuds/Ulna_Radius
Summary: 格林玩笑似的给纯粹容器戴上了“王冠”。





	加冕

繁盛的花冠套上一侧的角，滑落下去，斜斜耷在容器的头上，盖住了那边的眼孔，也连带遮掩了自虚空的孔洞蔓延出来的裂纹。容器抬手摸着那个奇怪的小装饰，即使不明白意义为何，却也温驯地按照格林的要求，低下头，由着对方双手捧起花朵编制成的环，缓缓放在他的头顶。  
  
他曾以虔诚的姿势跪在冰冷苍白的大理石地上，接受苍白之王的受封仪式，接过国王赐予的剑和盔甲，自此成为骑士，也成为祭品；现在，骑士坐在铺着天鹅绒软垫的椅子上，由猩红的梦魇为他戴上掺着泥土气味和花香的白冠。他看到盛于梦魇眼中、与忠诚截然不同的狂热，仿佛红与白的花变成了嵌上宝石的铂金——  
  
——而在燃烧着热情的注视下，骑士正加冕为王。

**Author's Note:**

> 好想给前辈戴花环


End file.
